


Aesthetics

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>True beauty is a union of mind, heart and senses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phemie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phemie).



> Prompts: Art History 101.

“Art,” the professor says, snapping another picture up, “must be felt intellectually, emotionally, and physically.”

Sam is doodling into his notebook, the random loops slowly turning into an intricate Celtic Knot. He’s bored with the course already, fifteen minutes into the first class.

“True beauty is a union of mind, heart and senses.” 

Sam snorts. In his family the value of drawings comes from their power, nothing else.

“This seat free?” A hand touches his shoulder briefly. 

Sam looks up, startled, and suddenly the lecturer’s words make complete sense. He nods.

“Thanks,” the girl says, sitting down. “My name’s Jess.”


End file.
